


Blue Man Group

by Charlie_Parker



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Parker/pseuds/Charlie_Parker
Summary: The reader is a single mom and occasionally helps John Wick kill people. What happens when her babysitter cancels?





	Blue Man Group

You worked mainly nights, an unfortunate side effect of your job. You also worked days (assassins don’t get too many working benefits), which meant your daughter had to be kept somewhere safe while you were gone. Thankfully, Winston had no problem letting you stay as a prolonged resident at the Continental for a lower fixed rate than a guest would pay so you could keep your daughter in a safe place while you worked.   
You were coming back from one of those missions, the ones where you still felt the punches you had thrown linger in your shoulder and the bullets you just barely missed had ghost pains in your chest. You looked over at your associate as you walked into the Continental lobby. John Wick looked pretty beat too. Not a word was shared between the two of you until you reached the elevator to go straight to your room. John was headed to the lounge “Hey, John?” Your voice cracked, tired and parched.  
“Y/N?” He turned back to look at you.  
“Charon should swing by the floor around 12 tomorrow. Could you give him a coin when he does? I’ll pay you back when I see you tomorrow.”  
“Of course. You want a drink?”  
“No, I’m gonna sleep all of this off. Thanks though. Next time?”  
He nodded “Next time.”

John took notice the next day when you left at eight. Earlier, you had gone downstairs and come back up with way more food than he thought was necessary. John figured you may have had company over and provided your (hopefully) one night stand with a breakfast. A solid, considerate move that made the peach pit in his heart grow heavier. When you officially left geared up at 8, you had carefully closed the door behind you and snuck out. It was now five minutes to twelve, when Charon should be arriving on the floor, and your guest had yet to leave. John had half the mind to kick them out himself. Quick paces to the floor told him someone was coming from the elevator. A maid, it would seem. She walked over to your room door and read a note taped to the door. She then turned around to look at John. “Mr. Wick?”  
“That’s me.”  
“Charon would like to apologize that he cannot babysit for Ms. Y/N currently. There was an emergency needing to be taken care of.”  
John hid his small surprise “Of course. Tell him it’s taken care of.”  
The man who mowed through mafias in a matter of days shook with anxiety. You had a kid. Unless babysitting was a code word. He couldn’t quite figure out which would be worse.  
The little girl eating a plate of the food you had brought up a few hours later looked like a deer in headlights when she realized her usual babysitter wasn’t the one entering the room she lived in.  
“Hi.” John spoke uneasily, trying to avoid pacing.  
“Who are you?”  
“Who are you?”  
“That’s a dumb question.”  
“Excuse me?” John tried not to smile. This was definitely your daughter.   
“You came into my room. You should tell me who you are. You’re one of mom’s weird friends, aren’t you?” The girl was almost seven years old and either too naive or not caring enough to be talking back to the Baba Yaga.  
“I am one of Y/N-your mother’s friends. Charon couldn’t come today, so I’m gonna watch over you.”  
The young girl with your eyes fixed John a killer stare. It was only a few seconds after she started in on the stare that he realized she was fixated on his hair. 

Seven hours later, you walked into the hotel room. The aches from work had subsided and the work done today hadn’t been as brutal. Your heart leapt out of your chest when you say a response to the note on the door. You had written on the note “Thanks Charon. I’ll be back around 7:30.” The response in a quickly jotted down red ink read “Couldn’t make it, sorry”. Your panic made you fumble with the keycard, taking an excessive amount of time to open the door. What you saw made your heart sink back behind your ribs. There was John, barefoot sitting cross-legged on your bed, finger paint on his face. Your daughter was behind him, in the same state, messily braiding his hair. “Tie!” She called out and John passed her a skinny scrunchie among all the ties splayed on the mattress “Will this do?”  
“That’ll do.” She patted his cheek and he couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Hi, sweetheart.” You smiled, waiting for her to finish tying everything together.   
“Mom!” She practically launched herself off of the bed.   
Your arms quickly found themselves giving your daughter a tight embrace, kissing his cheek “I missed you so much, baby.” You cooed. John hadn’t ever seen you so vulnerable.  
“Look what me and John did!” She hopped excitedly, dragging you over by the iron grip she had on your hand to the table in the kitchenette.  
“Wow! Honey, these are amazing.You’re so talented. How did you do that?” You pointed to a specific brush stroke she had done on her scribbled mess of a masterpiece.  
“I used my pinky then smushed it with my thumb!”  
“That’s so creative! You have to teach me!” Your daughter’s face lit up with pride and then excitedly tugged you to the other side of the table “And John made this one!”  
“John’s a really good painter too!” You wouldn’t have been able to tell which one was John’s and which one was your six year old daughter’s.   
John’s low rumble of a laugh marked his presence next to you “I learned from the professional over here.”   
You looked up at John, thankful he had been there to take care of your child. “Come on, darling. Time for your bath and to get into your PJs!” You leaned down to kiss her cheek. After the young child had trudged off (throwing over her shoulder a few choice complaints), you fully rounded on John “Thank you so much.”  
“She’s a great kid.”  
“You’re great with kids.”  
“She’s got a great mom.” John’s lip upturned at their corners.  
“You think so?”  
“I know so.”  
“I’m not sure.” You’d been working with John for almost a year now and he had only found out about your child now. Sitting down, you looked at your partner “She’s with her father during the school year. I get to have her sometimes during the summer. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”  
“Don’t. The less people who could hurt her know about her, the better.”   
You nodded, agreeing. Looking up at him for a moment, you couldn’t help but point it out “You’ve got something on your cheek.”  
“Do I?” He laughed, taking two fingers and touching the azure paint on his face.  
“Yeah, you do, Blue Man Group.” You laughed.


End file.
